Dolls
by Esile the Raven
Summary: Yuuma baru tahu bahwa Shuu mengoleksi boneka. AU. Warning: Very disturbing. Blood.


Ini kutulis untuk kesenangan pribadi. Dan kalian tahu, kadang kesenangan pribadiku tidak bisa dimengerti.

Aku juga tidak mengerti. Tapi aku tidak bertanggung jawab jika kalian mengabaikan warning.

* * *

 **Dolls**  
 _11 Desember 2015_  
by Esile the Raven, Characters by Yuusei Matsui

* * *

"Hujannya makin deras," ujar Shuu, memandang ke jendela. Kemudian, mata violetnya menatap Yuuma. "Kau menginap di sini saja."

Yuuma tersenyum riang. "Ah, baiklah, kalau tidak merepotkan."

"Kalau ingin teh lagi, tuang sendiri," ujar pemuda itu, bangkit dari kursinya. "Aku akan ambil _scone_." Ia meninggalkan ruang tengah.

Yuuma memandangi ruangan itu dengan perasaan nyaman. Mata keemasannya jatuh pada sebuah tirai yang menutupi pintu. Ia bangkit, meletakkan cangkir tehnya dan menyingkap tirai tersebut. Ada sebuah pintu bertuliskan "Boneka".

"Asano-kun, kau mengoleksi boneka?" tanya Yuuma, penasaran.

"Iya, ada apa?"

"Boleh aku masuk ke ruangan ini?"

"Silakan saja. Tidak dikunci."

Yuuma memutar kenop pintu. Ternyata ada tangga ke bawah. Ruangan itu menguarkan udara dingin, dan aroma yang manis. Pemuda berambut hitam tersebut tersenyum dan dengan hati-hati melangkah turun.

Ruangan di bawah sana berkarpet, dan pendingin udara menyala pada suhu terendah. Ada banyak boneka-boneka hewan. Tapi yang membuat Yuuma terkesiap adalah boneka seukuran manusia asli, duduk di sebuah singgasana, berpakaian gaun seperti seorang putri. Rambutnya biru langit. Wajahnya hampa. Kedua tangannya di tangkupkan di atas pangkuan.

Yuuma mendekatkan wajahnya pada boneka itu. Entah kenapa, jika bukan karena wajahnya yang sehalus porselen, boneka itu tampak nyata. Ia menoleh ke belakang, lalu tangannya dengan hati-hati menyentuh wajah itu.

Tekstur yang aneh. Sangat keras. Tapi juga seperti kulit manusia.

Saat Yuuma melangkah untuk mendekati sekumpulan Matryoshka besar, kakinya tanpa sengaja menyingkap ujung gaun boneka itu.

"Ah, maafkan aku," Yuuma berkata refleks, lalu membungkuk untuk membenarkan rok dalam si boneka yang tersingkap oleh kakinya.

Dan saat itu Yuuma dibuat bingung oleh apa yang ia temukan.

"Ada apa?" Shuu bertanya, melangkah turun mendapati Yuuma sedang merunduk di depan bonekanya.

"Dia tidak punya kaki?"

"Iya. Boneka hias seperti dia tidak perlu kaki," kata Shuu, menyunggingkan senyum yang lembut dan ikut mendekati boneka tersebut. "Aku membuatnya sendiri. Dia cocok dengan banyak gaun. Tiap minggu aku mengganti gaunnya. Cantik sekali, bukan?" ia menjulurkan tangan dan membelai wajah pucat boneka tersebut.

Yuuma tersenyum juga. "Iya. Cantik. Apa dia punya nama?"

"Nagisa."

"Hmm, cocok sekali untuk boneka secantik dia."

Shuu tertawa kecil, lalu menoleh pada Yuuma. "Kau juga cantik seperti Nagisa."

"Eh? Haha, tapi aku ini laki-laki. Aku tidak mau disamakan dengan boneka."

Shuu tertawa lagi.

"Nagisa juga bilang begitu. Persis seperti itu."

Yuuma mengerjap kebingungan.

"Iya. Dia bilang begitu padaku. Sebelum aku mengubahnya jadi boneka." Senyuman Shuu tidak berubah, namun arti senyuman itu benar-benar tidak sama lagi. Yuuma mengernyitkan dahi dengan sedikit takut.

Ia melangkah mundur. Tapi Shuu melangkah maju satu kali.

"Ada apa, Yuuma?"

"Tidak...Apa kau baik-baik saja, Asano-kun?"

"Oh, aku sangat baik-baik saja. Jadi bagaimana menurutmu, Yuuma? Aku bisa membuat wajah cantikmu abadi. Kan sayang sekali kalau kau menjadi tua dan wajah cantik itu termakan usia." Tangan dingin Shuu membelai wajah Yuuma.

"Tidak," Yuuma tertawa gugup. "Aku...tidak mau."

Senyuman di wajah Shuu lenyap seketika.

"Oh, baiklah..." ia menelengkan kepala. "Kalau begitu kau lebih suka rasa sakit, ya." Ia menghela napas dan berjalan ke arah meja di tengah ruangan, membuka laci yang bergemerincing dengan suara besi-besi mengerikan.

Yuuma segera lari ke tangga. Ternyata pintu itu dikunci. Ia mencoba mendobraknya, namun dengan sekuat apapun ia mencoba, pintu itu tidak terbuka. Pemuda itu tercekat ketika merasakan tangan dingin Shuu mencengkeram bahunya.

"Ayo, aku tawarkan sekali lagi, Yuuma." Kata Shuu, menyunggingkan senyum lagi. "Apa kau mau jadi boneka? Nagisa terus saja memberontak, kabur, dan akhirnya aku memotong kedua kakinya. Apa kau juga mau aku memotong kedua kakimu?"

"Hentikan!" seru Yuuma, menampis tangan Shuu dari bahunya. "Jangan sentuh aku! Biarkan aku pergi!"

Senyuman Shuu lenyap lagi. "Kau memukulku."

"Kau gila! Cepat keluarkan aku dari sini...Aku tidak mau jadi bonekamu...aku akan menjaga rahasiamu ini tapi tolonglah, keluarkan aku dari—AAAAAHH!?"

Rasa sakit tak terbayangkan membuat Yuuma berteriak. Shuu telah mengayunkan pisau daging ke bahunya. Sekarang, pemuda bermata ungu itu memeganginya, memojokkannya ke pintu, dan dengan brutal terus saja menebang sikut Yuuma.

Darah bercipratan di udara. Tangisan Yuuma tidak mempengaruhi Shuu barang sedikitpun.

"Boneka tidak perlu tangan. Jika memakai gaun lengan yang sangat panjang, tidak akan ada masalah, kan?" Shuu tertawa, sekarang menarik lengan bawah Yuuma yang mulai lepas dari engselnya yang hancur lebur.

Yuuma melolong kesakitan. Kedua mata emasnya naik ke kelopak, teriakannya menulikan, dan rasa sakit membuatnya menjerit dengan lidah terjulur. Air liur dan air mata membanjiri wajahnya. Shuu melihat ini dan tersenyum hangat.

"Ah, wajahmu jelek sekali. Tidak apa-apa. Setelah ini aku akan menata wajahmu sebelum mati beku. Kau akan tetap cantik."

"AAAAHHH!?"

Dengan brutal, Shuu menarik paksa lengan bawah Yuuma dan melemparnya ke lantai. Yuuma terlalu kesakitan ia tak sanggup berdiri, namun ia masih mencoba menendang-nendang Shuu. Satu tangan lainnya masih mencoba meraih dan memutar kenop pintu. Darah menggenangi lantai di bawah kedua pemuda itu.

"H-Hentikan...Sakit...sakit sekali...hentikan..."

"Boneka juga tidak perlu kaki," kata Shuu, sekarang mengangkat betis Yuuma. "Sama seperti Nagisa. Kalian tidak perlu berjalan lagi. Dan tenang saja, rasa sakit ini akan berhenti."

"Aku akan mati...Hentikan...aku bisa mati...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! HENTIKAAAAANNN..."

Dengan wajah begitu damai, Shuu menghantamkan mata pisau dagingnya itu ke bagian bawah lutut Yuuma. Memotong tempurungnya dari bawah. Korbannya memuntahkan segala sesuatu dari dalam perutnya hingga semua cairan tubuhnya bercampur dengan darah dan serpihan tulang.

Yuuma kehilangan kesadaran sementara Shuu mulai memotong lepas seluruh lengan dan kakinya. Pemuda itu tersenyum lembut penuh kasih sayang. Ia tidak jijik ketika mengangkat tubuh Yuuma yang bercampur dengan air kencing, darah, dan muntahan. Ia memeluknya penuh cinta, lalu seakan mengangkat seorang putri, Shuu membawa Yuuma ke meja.

Ia mengeluarkan lebih banyak pisau. Pisau bedah yang lebih tajam dan lebih kecil dari pisau dagingnya. Shuu memakai sarung tangan bedah. Ia berhenti dan menatap Nagisa. Ia tersenyum, membelai rambut biru langit itu dan mengecup lembut pipinya.

"Kau akan punya teman baru...Senang, kan, Nagisa?" ia tertawa kecil, lalu memakai masker.

Pertama dia menghaluskan potongannya di kedua sikut Yuuma. Memastikan urat-uratnya tidak berantakan, lalu membuntungkan tiap sendinya dengan menjahitkan kulit ke permukaan bekas potongannya. Kulit yang ia pakai ia ambil dari betis dan lengan bawah Yuuma. Ditutupnya mulut Yuuma yang ternganga lebar, memastikan lidahnya kembali ke dalam rongga. Ia atur dengan lembut agar bola mata keemasan pemuda itu menatap lurus, dan alisnya kembali rata di atas kelopak.

"Ah, memang cantik."

Setelah itu, ia mendiamkan jasad Yuuma di atas meja dan pergi untuk menyiapkan alat-alat pembersih. Di gudang, ia membongkar sebuah peti. Senyuman Shuu lenyap ketika memandang sebuah toples besar berisi kepala berambut merah dan bermata tembaga pucat.

"Nagisa bonekaku." Katanya tajam pada kepala dengan ekspresi terbeliak itu. "Bukan salahku kau jadi seperti ini. Salahmu sendiri mencoba mengambil bonekaku." Katanya lagi, lalu meletakkan toples itu. Tertempel di bagian belakang toples adalah 'Karma'. Shuu mengeluarkan kapas, alkohol, sejeriken formalin, dan beberapa benda lainnya.

Saat ia kembali ke ruang boneka dan meletakkan barang-barang itu, bersiap untuk membersihkan dan mengawetkan boneka barunya, Shuu mendengar suara bel dari pintu depan.

"Ahh...Mengganggu saja." Ujarnya kesal, lalu menyambar pisau daging yang masih berlumuran darah Yuuma.

Hujan masih turun dengan derasnya. Saat Shuu membuka pintu, ia disambut dengan wajah cemas seorang permuda berambut cerah.

"Aku Hiroto Maehara, temannya Yuuma Isogai. Aku mau menjemputnya pulang."

Shuu menyunggingkan senyum ramah. Mata Hiroto lekat memandangi pisau daging di tangannya.

"Ah, ini? Maaf. Masuklah. Aku sedang memasak. Yuuma ada di ruang boneka."

"Oh, haha. Baiklah. Permisi. Aku bisa langsung ke ruang boneka?" tanya Hiroto tanpa curiga. Shuu mengiyakan dan berjalan ke arah dapur.

Langkah Hiroto sedikit melambat melihat tetesan darah yang berjejak dari arah ruang boneka.

Saat ia membuka pintu, sepatunya menginjak genangan di lantai. Genangan itu berwarna gelap dan berbau anyir. Ruangan itu berbau anyir. Firasatnya buruk sekali, tapi ia harus menemukan Yuuma.

Saat ia melangkah turun dan melihat pemandangan di atas meja ruang boneka...

"Cantik, bukan?" adalah dua kata terakhir yang ia dengar.

Sebelum kapak memutuskan kepala dari lehernya. Dan tanpa perubahan ekspresi sedikitpun, wajah syok Hiroto Maehara menggelinding di lantai sementara pangkal lehernya menyemburkan darah.

Shuu tertawa merdu.

"Aku yakin dia setuju. Tentu saja Yuuma cantik. Semua boneka milikku selalu cantik."

* * *

 **I just feel like it. I don't have any other reason.**

 **Kindly review if you have the time.**


End file.
